For a television program with subtitles, the subtitles of the television program may be superimposed on a television signal using a dedicated device (for example, a set-top box). Currently, display content of subtitles is very rich, and there are also various subtitle presentation methods. That is, different roles can be presented using subtitles of different colors, and different scenes can also be presented using different fonts.
However, although richer presentation manners of subtitles are provided currently, no more options are provided for users.